wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerboa
(Not to be confused with ''Jerboa II, her daughter, who appears in Darkness of Dragons.)'' Jerboa was an Animus SandWing who lived during Darkstalker's time. Jerboa was the creator of the Eye of Onyx and other various SandWing treasures mentioned throughout the series. She was said to have fled the SandWing court and was either killed or became a fugitive. Jerboa was the mother of Jerboa II, who happens to be the only other known animus SandWing. Personality From what little information is given about Jerboa, not much can be said about her personality. However, in Darkness of Dragons, Thorn mentions that she feels as if the Eye of Onyx (most likely created by Jerboa) was created by an animus with "wisdom and goodness in her heart". This implies that Jerboa was most likely a much quieter and sweeter SandWing. Along with this, Jerboa seems to be protective, caring and motherly, as she cast a spell on her daughter that ensured nothing could ever harm her. This resulted In Jerboa || being immortal, her Jerboa was also hinted to be extremely clever due to the way she presumably made the Eye of Onyx function. She also seems to care deeply about her tribe and their future for the same reasoning. Biography Pre-Series Jerboa was commissioned by an unknown SandWing queen (Possibly Queen Scorpion) to create the Eye of Onyx, an enchanted necklace to keep the queen in power forever. Instead, Jerboa enchanted the Eye to choose rightful Queens regardless of the royal bloodline and kill those who are not worthy. This is presumably the reason Jerboa was forced to flee her tribe and become a fugitive to the law. While in hiding, Jerboa probably had her daughter, Jerboa II. ''Darkstalker (Legends)'' While reading Prince Arctic's mind, Darkstalker hears him think briefly of Jerboa when he lists all of the known animus dragons of Pyrrhia. [[The Brightest Night|''The'' Brightest Night]] Jerboa was mentioned a couple times throughout The Brightest Night ''as the creator of the Eye of Onyx. [[Darkness of Dragons|''Darkness of Dragons]] Although not mentioned by name, Queen Thorn tells Qibli that she feels that the Eye Of Onyx was created by a dragon with “wisdom and goodness in her heart.” Later, in the epilogue, Jerboa II introduces herself as not the original Jerboa, but her daughter. Family Tree Trivia * A jerboa is a rodent similar to a kangaroo rat that lives in hot desert areas. * Jerboa is mentioned in the SandWing 'Known Animus Dragons' section in Darkstalker, although her whereabouts are unknown. * She was one of the two known SandWing animus dragons. * Thorn used the phrase "jerboa-head", which may or may not have been derived from her. * In Legends: Darkstalker, Jerboa was referred to as male. This was retconned for unknown reasons. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Jerboa colored.jpg|Jerboa (colored) ICanotPronounceThisDragonsName.png|Jerboa-By BrightEyesTheNightWing f9f35c53-0233-43fd-80d0-93aa1e64a435.png|jerboa the animus sandwing headshot SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealJerboa.jpg|A real jerboa fr:Jerboa Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Animus Dragons Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Females Category:Mentioned in BN